Duck Tembusu virus (DTMUV) is a flavivirus that may lead to reduction in egg laying, growth retardation and death of ducks. Since the spring of 2010, a new disease that leads to reduction in egg laying, growth retardation and death of ducks attacked successively in Shanghai, Jiangsu, Zhejiang, Anhui and other places. Studies have indicated that the pathogen causing this disease is Tembusu virus, which has pathogenicity for both egg-laying ducks and meat ducks. The sick ducks mainly have such symptoms as high fever, movement disorders, loss of appetite, reduced eggs laying and even stop, and even death if serious, with a mortality rate of up to 5%-10%. It is reported that the economic losses caused by DTMUV has exceeded RMB 5 billion yuan.
Currently, the molecular diagnostic methods for DTMUV have been established, but no reliable antibody detection methods are available.